


bury my love (in the moon dust)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: wrestlingkink, Discipline, Dissociation, Identity Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Psychogenic Amnesia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Wade’s just glad that he gets to spend time with Cody again, even if his boyfriend apparently doesn't exist anymore. So when an opportunity arises, he's going to take it.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=343319#cmt343319">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bury my love (in the moon dust)

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to the prompter because the anon who said they'd fill this ages ago was also me and it's only just getting finished now. oops. also this ended up focused a lot more on angst!! amnesia!! past relationships that only one person can remember!! than the actual kink i'm sorry.
> 
> Set circa summer 2015.

Really, Wade’s just glad that he gets to spend time with Cody again.

Or, perhaps not really, because it still isn’t Cody. It hasn’t been Cody for over a year now. But now they get to team up together, and Wade actually has a reason to approach this... this _Stardust_ without it ending up in him being ignored and waved away with a spout of gibberish. There’s still nonsense, yes, an over-abundance of it, but at least Cody ( _Stardust_ , Wade constantly tries to get himself to think, but it never works; it only works when he actually speaks to Cody) is actually trying to work with him.

He can still see tiny glimmers of Cody underneath all the constellations, though – underneath all the gold and black. Maybe that’s because he’s one of the people who really knew Cody beforehand, who didn’t just see whatever image of himself Cody wanted to project for the masses, for the rest of the locker room. Everyone, whether it be their colleagues or commentary or fans, is finally treating Stardust like a completely separate entity from Cody, and Wade knows he has to as well because he doesn’t particularly want to have Cody trying to rip his head off or Cody a shaking mess on the floor in a panic, but it’s reassuring that these things are still there, and that to Wade at least, it’s obviously still Cody. That Cody might be able to come back sometime soon.

Even so, even with how thrilled Wade actually is that he gets to be around his boyfriend (can he still call Cody that? In his head, at least? It wasn’t like they ever broke up; Cody just... just became _this_ and seemed to forget everything of their shared past, of his entire past altogether) again, there are some things about Stardust that are genuinely exasperating. Now they’re a team, they share hotel rooms. It’s not like it was before, _can’t_ be like that because Cody has no idea that they were actually in a relationship, but Wade thought he didn’t mind. And he doesn’t really mind, because he can’t go forcing any of their past onto Cody like this, but.

But there are things this version of Cody does that really, really wind him up the wrong way. It used to always be Cody who calmed him down, who stopped him from bursting into flames, yellow-orange-red-red-red. Who helped him contain himself.

Now, there’s no hope for that.

Currently, Cody – or Cody as Stardust because even if he’s totally bare from body paint, even if he’s completely naked, he’s still Stardust – has taken to parading around the room, jabbering on about who the fuck knows what. Space stuff, probably. Cosmic something or other. Wade wants to care about it, wants to care about it for Cody because _Cody’s in there somewhere_ , but he isn’t sure he could keep up. Plus, it’s bloody irritating. He didn’t realise just how much until it came to them sharing. Even though Wade probably won’t be able to fall asleep for hours yet, he’d still like to make a start sometime soon. Cody’s behaviour is not helping with that.

“Excuse me,” he says, calm, steady, hoping to break into whatever trance Cody’s worked himself into. He still isn’t completely sure just how casual he can be with Stardust, even now that they’re a team, kind of. Certainly not as much as he was with Cody. That’s obvious.

Cody hasn’t exactly been casual with him; he’s been acting as if Wade actually _is_ royalty. And maybe in any other situation that would be amusing, would give his ego a bit of a boost, but not when it’s a reminder that Cody can’t remember who he is.

“Sh,” Cody tells him, eyes both faraway and fiery all at once. It’s a dangerous look, that is. “Do _not_. Do not interrupt my communications with the – with the most elusive people of–”

Suddenly he stops, and Wade doesn’t get to hear the name of whatever probably imaginary planet Cody seems to think he’s communicating with, but then he makes this _noise_ , piercing, ear-splitting, almost a screech, and he’s off again.

Wade takes a deep breath. He’s grateful, he tells himself, grateful that Cody hasn’t pushed him away, but this is more difficult to deal with than he thought it would be.

“Listen to me. Co–Stardust. _Listen_.” He catches Cody’s shoulder, forcing him to still a little. Just a little, because Cody’s still feverish and could very well strike at him if he wanted to.

“What you gonna do, huh? You gonna take me over your lap and – and spank me?”

Wade freezes, eyes wide. Cody – in his mind, Wade can hardly even think to call him Stardust when he isn’t all suited up and painted up – lets out a maniacal squeal, somewhere along the lines of a laugh, obviously delighted that he’s managed to elicit that reaction.

Well. Perhaps this calls for actually putting that into practice.

“You know what? I might just do that,” Wade tells him, trying not to overheat just yet, trying to keep his voice as firm as he can. His grip on Cody’s shoulder tightens. “So if you keep acting up like this, I’m gonna think you want me to. Or you could be good and quiet and still instead.”

Secretly, by this point Wade’s hoping that Cody – or Stardust, or what _ever_ – isn’t going to be any of those things right now. This could be the closest he’ll have been with Cody in months, in over a year. He wants it. Fuck, how he wants it.

The yes or no answer is clear in yet another infuriating cackle, in the way Cody keeps fidgeting even as Wade tries to hold him still.

“I mean it, you know,” Wade says, trying to sound stern though really he’s overjoyed that Cody’s actually going to let Wade touch him, even if the touch proposed will bring pain. “I’ll really do it.”

The look in Cody’s eyes says _try me_ , though Wade doubts those are words he’d use as Stardust. No, Stardust would say something floaty and maybe somehow strangely eloquent sounding even though there’s never any way to tell what the words mean until you dig deeper. Right now though, there are no words. Just that glint in his eyes, challenging.

And Wade’s going to take that challenge.

He sinks back to sit on the bed. He pats his thigh. “Come on. Across my lap, then.”

A moment later and Cody’s bent over Wade’s knees. He’s still muttering to himself, but quieter now, even more unintelligible. Wade sets his hand on Cody’s back, firm, and Cody stops, stills.

It’s familiar. Of course it’s familiar. They’ve – or Wade and _Cody_ , actual Cody have, at least – done this before. Wade’s had him in this position at Cody’s request, and while they never had _that_ type of relationship, while they never took things to any real extremes, they’ve done this and both enjoyed it from their respective sides of things.

He knows how much Cody’s body can take.

There’s still some doubt there in the back of Wade’s mind, but he tells himself that Cody wants it, and that more importantly, Stardust wants it. Wade thinks so, anyway. There are still questions he has to ask.

“Do you trust me? I’m only going to do this if you do.” Even if he’s desperate for it, Wade isn’t going to do anything without the word he needs. Cody trusted him to do this, but as much as Wade wants to believe, this isn’t Cody. It’s Cody’s body, but without his memories, without the knowledge that he once trusted Wade with his life.

“Enough. Trust you enough.”

Cody wouldn’t know it, but Wade’s heart throbs at the words.

“Good. I’m really glad that you do, yeah? We’ll – we’ll be a good team. Because you trust me. And I trust you, too. But right now, you really, really need some sorting out. Some... some discipline.” His voice hardens on the last word. “I’m going to start now, OK?”

He strokes over the curve of Cody’s ass, and then lifts his hand, trying to keep his breathing steady so he can deliver the first hit with as much precision as possible.

Cody yelps when Wade’s hand hits his skin.

“How was that?” Wade asks. He’s not going to move on unless he gets a response. Even if he knows that that’s how Cody always liked it, this is different, this is Stardust.

“Harder.”

Well, fuck. Wade can do that. He can do that just fine. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t question, just gives another slap. The sounds from both his hand and from Cody are sharper this time. Cody lets out a loose, ragged laugh, and pushes his body back up against Wade’s hand for more.

The third hit is similar: hand coming down fast and hard and jarring. Another one and Cody’s skin is already beginning to flush darker. It never took very long to get that to happen, and it looks like that hasn’t changed a bit since the last time they did this.

It really hasn’t, is what Wade discovers when he starts a pattern up: harsh, smarting blows with less time for Cody to catch his breath in between each one.

“You might have to earn this if you want it again,” Wade says the next time he pauses, voice low, hand soothing over the reddened skin. “Just considering how much you seem to _like_ it.”

The word _like_ is punctuated with another resounding slap to Cody’s ass. He cries out again at the hit, and it sounds like – sounds more like _Cody_ than anything else.

Wade hears his breathing hitch. Just getting to hear that, hearing his Cody, just as Wade remembers him, is something that he can’t help but marvel over, and – _fuck_. He didn’t quite realise it before, but he’s hard.

He thinks he felt Cody like that, too. He’s not going to do anything about that, though. Isn’t sure that Cody would want him to. He just keeps on with what he knows Cody does want, with the spanking.

Eventually, Cody’s a panting mess in Wade’s lap, his ass red and his breathing ragged, and Wade wants more but he isn’t going to take it.

“I’m done with you now, all right? That’s enough.” He says it harshly enough that he almost believes that it actually is enough, that he doesn’t want any more than he’s already been given. “Come on, Stardust. Off my lap. Lie on one of the beds on your front, that’s it.”

He makes sure Cody’s comfortable and moves off of the bed himself. Now, the question is whether there’s even anything in the room he can use for aftercare.

He searches through his suitcase and finds a small bottle of oil tucked into a side pocket. Perfect, although if this becomes a regular thing, he may have to invest in buying some more.

Wade comes back to the bed, stroking a gentle hand down Cody’s back before uncapping the bottle and pouring some of its contents onto his hands to warm it up. Then he gets to work rubbing it into Cody’s skin. He directs most of his attention to Cody’s ass – it’s the area that actually got spanked, after all – but can’t help but let his hands wander up Cody’s back, too, massaging in the oil and listening closely to Cody’s breathing.

When he finishes, he sits back, watching Cody carefully to see if there are any signs that he might be distressed. There aren’t any. Good.

“There. I’d like to go and take a shower now. You’ll be all right here?”

A nod from Cody, and Wade strips his clothes off and makes his way to the bathroom to shower. The water is hot, almost too hot, but it’s how he likes it and it’s impossible not to let a hand drift down to his cock.

He works it fast, desperate. It’s all he can ever get these days, now that his boyfriend apparently doesn’t exist anymore. Usually when he and Cody would do this, back when Cody was _Cody_ , it wouldn’t end like this. Wouldn’t end in separate showers and Wade having to get himself off when he’s in there and awkward, stilted conversation. It would be cuddles under the covers and then sex, good sex, like it always was with Cody.

Theoretically, Wade knows he could sleep with or date somebody new if he wanted, but what if Cody suddenly reappeared? Wade would drop whoever else he was seeing in an instant, and it wouldn’t be fair on them. Besides, he doesn’t even want anyone else to begin with.

Wade bites back the groan when he comes and finishes up in the bathroom quickly. Cody’s still on the bed when he comes back, still face down. Wade rests a hand on his back, keeping the touch light, just in case.

“Why don’t you shower off too, yeah?” he asks.

Slowly, Cody rises from the bed and leaves for the bathroom.

When Wade hears the shower start up, he relaxes, but the wall between the bathroom and the rest of the room is thin and does little to hide the noise of something that sounds a lot like the sound Cody makes when he comes. Maybe intergalactic space aliens have urges too. Who knew?

Cody comes back a while later and settles beside Wade on the bed. He isn’t totally dry yet, but Wade doesn’t mind. Just getting to have him close again in any capacity cancels everything else out.

Wade picks up his phone to check the time, but hardly even ends up looking at the clock when the screen lights up because – shit. He’s distracted by the background. He hasn’t changed it in over a year. Still him and Cody, happy together. Just as everything was.

Next to him, Cody makes a disapproving noise.

“That isn’t me,” he says, pointing at the photo on the screen.

“I know it’s not you,” Wade tells him. It kind of hurts to say, but he wants Stardust to trust him just as much as his Cody did. “I never said it was. Why would you think it is?”

“People have been... they have been saying that I – that this Cody Rhodes and I... that we’re the same? That I am him, that he is me, and – I don’t see how that can be.”

“Why have they been saying that?” Wade asks, although of course he already knows the answer. He just wants to hear why _Cody_ thinks why.

“Our...” He lifts his hands to his face so his eyes are only visible in the cracks between fingers, just as bright and dangerous looking as before, and whispers, “ _Visages_.”

“Right,” Wade says. “And I have to say that I can see what they mean. But that doesn’t mean you’re the same.”

Cody shakes his head frantically, his eyes wide.

“Not the same,” he says, firm, almost defiant. There’s a pause. “But we can only hope I will make as suitable a companion for the king as he was.”

“Oh,” Wade says, and he chances reaching a hand out, giving Cody an awkward pat on the head, careful in case it makes him lash out at all. But no, Cody is still, _Stardust_ is still, and he’s leaning against Wade’s chest, finally quiet. “I’m sure you will.”


End file.
